dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Gods and Monsters
Justice League: Gods and Monsters is an upcoming animated film that's an original story. It is scheduled to be released on July 28, 2015. Plot In an alternate story of the DC Universe, Krypton begins collapsing in on itself, with severe earthquakes breaking the planet down to its core after it is drilled into for energy. Jor El and his wife, Lara, prepare a spacecraft, called an incubator pod, able to act as an artificial womb for Lara's child. Her egg already inside the pod, Jor El is about to use his fingerprint complete the child's genetic code, when he is shot with a hand held energy weapon by Zod, who criticizes Jor El for not allying with him and that they could have ruled Krypton. Jor El reminds Zod that he was the one who drilled to the core for energy he wanted for his army. Zod then places his own fingerprint and genetic code into the pod, ensuring that his and Lara's child will be the planet's legacy, before the pod launches and Krypton explodes. Throughout the pods travel, the child develops inside of it, and by the time it reaches the Milky Way Galaxy and eventually, Earth, finishes its development and becomes a newborn baby. The military, along with Lex Luthor, arrives on the desert crash site only to find it empty, with a small capsule filled with ambiotic fluid. Luthor orders that the ship be taken to S.T.A.R. Labs and that it be kept secret from the public. As the military search the area, a Mexican couple run off in secret with the baby from the crash. In the present day, the child, now called Hernan Guerra/Superman, along pseudo-vampire Kirk Langstrom/Batman and New God, Bekka/Wonder Woman, have joined together to become the Justice League, a super-powered, anti-terroist group that is hated by the public for their vicious nature and intimidation tactics. The three raid a terrorist groups bunker under the Kasnian Embassy. These terrorists also possess a stolen file from President Amanda Waller. Steve Trevor, a military commander, tells them not to engage the terrorists. They quickly ignore the order and kill off the terrorists, along with a superhuman one, a girl with an energy weapon that drives Superman back and a man trying to access the stolen file. They are berated for the massacre by Trevor but they again ignore him, with Superman saying that the president will be happy not upset with their work. The incident is talked about on the news, which the team watch from Metropolis in their building, the Tower of Justice. Lois Lane is the anchorwoman on the news and speaks of the massacre as horrific, with only one passing comment that the men killed were dangerous terrorists, which annoys Superman. Lex Luthor is then shown to have warned against the team before, as they are simply an advanced S.W.A.T. team and a mere weapon of mass destruction. Lex believed that the team would be out of control and no human in power could stop them. Superman opposes this thinking, as he believes that their are common people would love for them to be in control and rule the planet in one united government. Silas Stone then meets with Silas Stone. Meanwhile, Victor Fries is attacked in a snowscape by a dark, humanoid, one eyed, robotic creature with a red hue and a sharp mouth like opening on its face. After it appears after a flash of red light, it chases him and eventually grabs and bites into him in a manner similar to Kirk Langstrom. Ray Palmer, while leaving to reveal his miniaturized horses to a senate committee, is attacked on the road by a similar dark, one eyed, robotic creature after it appears after a flash of white/silver light. This one has a more white/silvery hue, a sword like weapon similar to Wonder Woman's in one hand and an almost feminine appearance, as its feet resemble high heel shoes. When his car goes into a raveen, he hides from the creature until his phone rings, alerting it to Palmers presence, leading to it killing him. Will Magnus, who has worked on robot workers talks with Langstrom, who is withdrawn from humanity and lives in an abandoned building outside of Metropolis, having created a makeshift laboratory. Kirk is working on a batch of fake plasma to feed on. Magnus has run failed tests on Kirks DNA, trying to reverse the antigen while its cellular walls do not hold, meaning that every attempt to reverse Kirks transformed genetics have failed. Kirk is unimpressed with this, as he seems to have lost hope of a cure to his condition. Will the mentions Palmer being missing after his truck was found totaled in the wilderness. Kirk says it is not his juristdiction to check out the site. Will is upset by Kirk not wanting to find his colleague and mentions that he does not abide by jurisdiction anyway. Kirk reluctantly decides to go, despite his foresight about conflict with the authorities, though Magnus points out they hate him anyway. Silas Stone is at a hanger building and working on what he calls a micro booster, a direct energy beam weapon he believes will be capable of destroying a tank. His child, Victor Stone, begs him to talk about his meeting with Superman, but he evades the questions and will not say what Superman had him do for him. Victor then asks about Wonder Woman, whom Silas is more willing to talk about, a third, dark, one eyed, robotic creature bursts through the ceiling in a manner similar to Superman. This one is more bulky than the other two and has a rounder head. It fires heat vision at the two, while Silas defends his son with his energy weapons, allowing Victor to escape. He is knocked back when the creature throws a large part of the wall at him and prepares to destroy Silas. Vic returns with a micro missile weapon and drives back the creature, only to run out of ammunition. He goes to his father when the creature summons energy to its arms and releases it in all directions, causing an explosion that destroys much of the lab and kills Silas and Vic. The police arrive on the scene, along with Lois, Trevor, Superman and Wonder Woman. Lois sarcastically notes that their is more going on if Trevor and other Feds are present at a crime scene, though Trevor ignores her questions. Superman looks around the scene for clues, with Lois trying to enter but is quickly taken back to the yellow tape. He has found the skeletons of Victor and Silas and is somewhat upset by it. Superman receives a call from Kirk on his earpiece, with Kirk saying Silas is not the only dead scientist and asking Superman to return to the Tower. Kirk shows the other League members an image of Victor Fries's body, saying that he was measuring atmospheric carbon levels in the Arctic Circle three days ago. His carotid artery was severed, with those that have studied the body believing that he had fallen and severed the artery when it hit ice on the ground. The only problem with the theory that he had bled to death was that they cannot find any blood, as he should have been in a pool of frozen blood if he had bled to death. Kirk then shows Ray Palmer and his truck, with it appearing to have been sliced up and kicked, as a boot print with a pronounced heel was found and as a feminine shape and size. His body has not been found but he is still presumed dead. Stone lab is last shown, with a fire believed to have been started, with the signatures of heat making look like someone went through the lab with two blow torches, or heat vision as Superman puts it. Superman is astounded as he now realizes that someone is trying to frame them for murder. Kirk and Wonder Woman both believe that the police will have put this together and come to the conclusion that the team has killed the scientists and that this will go public sooner or later. When asked by Superman if these scientists are somehow connected, Kirk reveals that they have worked together one time or another on government projects that were usually top secret. Kirk decides to go to Gotham University, where Silas was a visiting professor and where some of his files are. Superman has Wonder Woman keep on Trevor, to make sure he does not make the situation worse for them. He tells the team to stay ahead of everyone, especially the media. In addition, he voices out that whoever is messing with them will regret it. Kirk goes to Silas Stone office at Gotham University and logs onto his computer, discover files on a project called Fair Play. Its participants include; John Henry Irons, T.O. Morrow, Michael Holt, Victor Fries, Pat Dugan, Emil Hamilton, Karen Beecher, Ray Palmer, Silas Stone, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, Kimiyo Hoshi, Stephen Shin, and William Magnus. Cast *Benjamin Bratt as Lor-Zod/Hernan Guerra/Superman *Michael C. Hall as Kirk Langstrom/Batman *Tamara Taylor as Bekka/Wonder Woman *C. Thomas Howell as Dr. Will Magnus *Jason Isaacs as Lex Luthor *Paget Brewster as Lois Lane *Daniel Hagen as Doctor Sivana *To-be-confirmed actor as Darkseid *Bruce Thomas as General Zod *Dee Bradley Baker as Ray Palmer *Jim Meskimen as Victor Fries *Carl Lumbly as Silas Stone *Penny Johnson Jerald as President Amanda Waller *Eric Bauza as Ryan Choi *Larry Cedar as Pete Ross *Richard Chamberlain as Highfather *Trevor Devall as Emil Hamilton *Dan Gilvezan as Pat Dugan *Grey Griffin as Tina/Platinum *Josh Keaton as Orion *Arif S. Kinchen as Michael Holt *Yuri Lowenthal as Jor-El *Taylor Parks as Victor Stone *Khary Payton as John Henry Irons *Tahmoh Penikett as Steve Trevor *Andrea Romano as Jean Palmer *André Sogliuzzo as Cop *Lauren Tom as Lara *Marcelo Tubert as Tough Guy *Kari Wahlgren as Karen Beecher Trivia *A three-part mini-series titled Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles was released before the film and is set to have a second season in 2016 by Machinima, Inc."Machinima Lands Exclusive Animated ‘Justice League’ Series"Bruce Timm's Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Gets 2nd Season Pickup Before Debut Gallery Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Main_Logo.jpg Justice-league-Gods-and-Monsters-logo.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-Batman-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-Superman-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-WonderWoman-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-Trinity-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-Darkseid-1024x819.jpg JLA-GodsAndMonsters-LExLuthor-1024x819.jpg JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(21).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(22).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(23).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(24).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(25).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(26).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(27).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(28).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(29).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(30).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(32).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(37).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(38).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(39).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(40).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(42).png JUSTICE_LEAGUE_GODS_&_MONSTERS_(41).png Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_1.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_2.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_3.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_4.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_5.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_6.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_7.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_8.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_9.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_10.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Trailer_Screen_11.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_12.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_13.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_14.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_15.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_16.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_17.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_18.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_19.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_21.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_20.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_22.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_24.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_25.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_26.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_27.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_28.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_29.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_30.JPG Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_31.jpg Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Screens_32.jpg Videos File:Justice League Gods & Monsters Exclusive Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Exclusive Sneak Peek At Justice League - Gods And Monsters|Featurette File:Justice League Gods & Monsters - Trailer Debut|Official Trailer References Category:Justice League Animated Films Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters